In wide-area work locations such as mines, work vehicles that travel with no human are used for a carrying work. After freight is loaded by a loader onto the work vehicles in a loading site, the work vehicles travel on a conveying road to an earth unloading site, and the freight is unloaded in the earth unloading site.